


Vile Times

by MewMew44 (orphan_account)



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MewMew44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has got a horrible stomach bug. Luckily for him Robbie is there to help him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vile Times

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this as my little sister came down with one last week and she's not on of the easiest patients in the world.

There's a nasty bug going around oxford and unfortunately for James the bug has come to him...

***  
Robbie was sound asleep when he woke up to the sounds of vomiting in the bathroom. He raced to the bathroom to find James leaning over the toilet looking pale and sweaty.

" Oh god James !" Robbie exclaimed. James was breathing heavily and he tried to stand up but he was weak and that caused him to fall over. In the end Robbie had to help him up

Robbie then helped James back to bed. James protested stating that he was fine. But Robbie was no fool he could see why Hathaway was saying that he was fine. 

" James your only saying your fine so you can bugger off to work but your not getting away with it that easily". James knew that Robbie was right but he didn't want to admit it so James started to argue.

" Sir its a stomach bug its not a serious illness IL be fine" . James tried to get out of bed but Robbie stopped him and pushed James back into bed gently. 

" Your not going anywhere James Hathaway, for god sake you've just been sick take it easy!"

" Sir I've only vomited once " 

" And who says you wont vomit again eh ?" Robbie retorted.

" I-" Before James could finish that sentence a look of Queasiness came over his face.

" Oh bloody hell hang on!" Robbie shouted as he was looking for a bucket,by the time he found one it was too late James had already vomited all over the bed sheets and himself.

" Ugh ! Oh shit!" he muttered

" Oh god" Robbie groaned. James looked at him with an apologetic look then he whimpered. 

" Aw don't beat yourself up about it James we've all done it once" Robbie said keeping his tone soft.

" My dad used to slap me if I vomited over him or any of the furniture" James whispered.

" Well your father is a bastard who deserves to be shot" Robbie said in a calm voice.

James just looked at Robbie with a guilty look 

" Come on James lets get you cleaned up" Robbie sighed 

***  
When Robbie had got James cleaned up and changed to bed sheets he helped James into bed and tucked the covers over him , James then remembered that he should have been at work.

" Robbie I should have been at work by now!" James exclaimed 

" Calm down James I rang Innocent earlier to tell her you wont be coming in" 

" Okay" James said softly 

" Now I need to give you some medicine to help settle your stomach , I've got some antibiotics"

" I'm a grown up" James retorted 

" James I'm only trying to help so less of your cheek please" Robbie said with a little frustration.

" Sorry sir that was very rude of me" James replied with a guilty look on his face. " I'm just not feeling well". Robbie was glad that James had finally admitted it .

" Its okay , now you really do need to take some medicine" James nodded.

After Robbie had given James some antibiotics James was struggling to get some sleep. He kept tossing and turning and getting frustrated. Robbie then knew that he had to work out why and quickly.

" Stomach hurting?" Robbie questioned. James shook his head then he moaned as it started to pound. After a moment later Robbie fetched him some headache tablets.

" You know 70% of headache tablets are useless" James said. Robbie gave him an ungrateful look and James then apologised.

" Sorry sir I just cant help it sometimes" . Robbie sighed and gave him the tablets and a glass of water to take them with.

After James took the tablets he tried to go to sleep again and this time he found it easier to calm down and settle into a sleep.

Robbie sat next to him and slid a hand up into Hathaway's hair and started massaging it which also helped him to get to sleep. A moment later James was fast asleep and Robbie kept massaging his hair while he slept...

The end


End file.
